justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JD Wiki Big Brother
Welcome to BigBrotherJD! *applause* Contestants bunny.jpg|Bunnylove14 dc.jpg|DC Hooke jd30.jpg|JustDancer30 kian.jpg|KianJustDanceLover16 flynn.jpg|FlynnGeek mikey.jpg|MikeyRocks33 jd123456.jpg|JD123456 bbr.jpg|BigBadRomance mm11.jpg|Minifigureman11 as11.jpg|AnimationStuff11 day.jpg|Cavmaster1128 25323565.png.jpg|Youngkilled22 Track Record and Memory Wall https://docs.google.com/document/d/1i5f7SdQQWvcTs8ZQIzCl7UZbB4ru8vVV-5Ft5mwr2jE/edit?usp=sharing Rules We will have a head of household competition to determine the two nominees for eviction. The winner of this challenge will send their nominations to my email: loujam02@gmail.com. Keep in mind that the previous HoH will not be in the next one. However, the head of household, the eviction nominees and 3 random house guests will face off in a power of veto competition. If one of the nominated houseguests wins the veto, they must tell me if they will use it on themselves, or the other nominee. Also send that to my email. Everything will work by email in this game. I hope you don't mind. If you actually need to use wiki chat, tell me and I'll work things out. Anyway, if the HoH wins the veto, or one of the random houseguests, they will either tell me if they want to use the veto. If yes, then email me. If no, nominations will stay the same. Everybody but the nominees and HoH will tell me who they want to evict. Whichever nominee has the most votes will be evicted. The jury will work the same like from SurvivorJD. There will be a 7 person jury and final 2 :D If you do not contribute for votes 2 times in a row, you will be expelled from the game. Every eviction takes place in one episode each :P Episode 1 Intro and Head of Household 1 Welcome houseguests to BigBrotherJD. You may now get yourselves unpacked and you can get to know eachother. . . . . . . . . Attention houseguests! It is time for our first HoH competition. Today we will be playing a Just Dance and Big BrotherQuiz. You can not cheat. You must use your knowledge. :P Here is the quiz: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1GEJRczfAQLsqjsNv4hMIYwGG3gPrzvXiFheCiPRKPK0/viewform?usp=send_form You have 24 hours. Good luck! HoH Results Results: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1d20w5wcA2MmWUdRi1h_GSzPB2iYDEr2-48CROR4HEiQ/edit?usp=sharing Attention Houseguests. The Results are in! The new HoH is . . . . . wait... It's a tie between Bunnylove14 and Minifigureman11! So, you might be thinking who won. But in a tiebreaker, you will always play a game called... Flappy Bird. Here is the link: http://flappybird.io/ You're only aloud to attempt the game 5 times. The person with the highest score will be our new HoH and will get to send me their nominees. Good luck! Send a screenshot in the comments! :D Tiebreaker Results The score was 13-12. Our new head of household is... Minifigureman11! Congratulations! Please email me the people you would like to nominate and I will post them here! Nomination Ceremony #1 Before anything, the text will be in the form of text like Minifigureman11 is saying it. :P "Hello and welcome to the nomination ceremony. I will now say my nominations. The first houseguest I've nominated is... AnimationStuff11's photo pops up on the screen. "The second houseguest I've nominated is... FlynnGeek's photo pops up on the screen. "This means I've nominated you AnimationStuff11, and you FlynnGeek. With that, this nomination ceremony is ajourned." Me now :P: Attention houseguests! Welcome to our weekly twist. This week... we are going to skip the veto competition. This won't always be present but you may now start sending me your votes. Minifigureman11, as head of household, you are not aloud to vote. Neither are the two nominees. You have 48 hours to send me your votes. Good luck to both houseguests. Eviction Results Attention houseguests. It is Eviction day. However, JD123456 is not here. The eviction is cancelled today since he decided to walk from the game. No eviction wll be present. Both nominees are now safe. Thank you houseguests and prepare for your head of household challenge later. Episode 2 HoH Challenge #2 Good afternoon houseguests, it is time for your second HoH challenge. Today you will be playing Black Widow on JD2015. You can only do it once and you have to take a picture of your score, and post it in the comments. The person with the highest score wins. Good luck houseguests. HoH Challenge #2 Results It turns out that 3 people, not 2 did not submit. However, our new HoH is... KianJustDanceLover16! Send me your nominations! You have 24 hours! Nominations Kian: Welcome to the nomination ceremony. The first person I've nominated is... Youngkilled22's picture pops up on the screen. The next houseguest I've nominated is.... BigBadRomance's picture pops up. I've nominated you Youngkilled22, and you BigBadRomance. This meeting is ajourned. Veto Attention houseguests! It's time for the veto. For every veto, you will be playing an online minigame. For today's veto, you will be playing QWOP: QWOP The winner will choose who they will use the veto on. Thank you and you have 24 hours and 1 minute. KianJustDanceLover16, Youngkilled22, and BigBadRomance will be joined by three random contestants. by a random draw, Justdancer30, FlynnGeek, and Cavmaster1128. Your time starts now. Veto Results Sorry for the long wait. The winner of the veto is.. Youngkilled22! Kian, please send me your replacement nominees, and we can have our eviction. Eviction Youngkilled22 is now safe from eviction so Kian, please put up a replacement nominee. Kian: Ok so... Bunnylove14, please take a seat. Now send me your nominations everyone! Kian you can not vote, neither can the 2 nominees. Please send in your votes by August 2nd, 8:53 eST Eviction Results Mikeyrocks33 has failed to vote so he gets a strike. Anyway, the votes are in. By a vote of 6-1... BigBadRomance, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house. Please pack your things and head out. Episode 3 HoH #3 Hello Houseguests. For today's head of household challenge, you will be doing a challenge called... Page Edits. You will see how many pages you can edit. These must be improvement edits for pages with no images, videos, infoboxes, etc. KianJustDancerLover16, as previous HoH, you can not compete. The person with the most edits wins. You have until 10:30AM EST, or Tuesday :P Time starts now! HoH Results So for a twist this week, there will be no HoH, and everyone will vote for who they want nominated. The two with the most are nominees. Nomination Ceremony It turned out there was 4 way tie with two votes for KianJustDancer16, AnimationStuff11, DC Hooke, and... Youngkilled22. I will be doing a list randomizer. The first two people that show up on my list are nominated for eviction and will participate in the veto. DC Hooke and AnimationStuff11 were at the top of my list. You two are nominated for eviction. Veto Good day to everybody. New songs for Just Dance 2016. For today's veto, you will be playing Medieval Shark. I thought that since the two were close to nomination, Kian and Youngkilled22 will be participating in this veto and them only. Good luck. Link: http://armorgames.com/play/14007/medieval-shark No hacking or photoshopping your score. It will equal in instant expulsion. Veto Results The winner of the veto is... Kian! Please email if you would like to use it or not Kian! Everyone else in the challenge gets a strike for not participating in the veto. If you get three, you're expelled. Veto Ceremony Kian- I have decided to use the power of veto on... DC Hooke. Kian can now name his replacement nominee, since he won the veto. Kian- So I'm sorry but my replacement nominee is... Cavmaster1128, so please take a seat. You have until August 9th, 2015 at 9:15 AM EAST Eviction Sorry for the long wait. Youngkilled22 receives a strike for not voting. By a vote of 5-1.... AnimationStuff11, you have been evicted from the big brother house. Please pack your things. Congrats to you 9 for making the jury phase. Episode 4 HoH 4 We are doing another dancing challenge people! This time, you will be playing the song Problem on Just Dance 2015. Email to me by August 12th, 8:00 EST. thank you ^^ Update 4 Due to school related problems, Justdancer30 has decided to walk from the game. However, we will still continue our challenge and eviction will go like normal. Episode 5 FlynnGeek has decided to walk and will be a jury member we are starting a new week but same challenge so people who have submitted dont have to. HoH Results Our new HoH is... Bunnylove14! Please send me your nominees! :D DC Hooke and Youngkilled have received strikes for not participating. Youngkilled, if you get one more you are expelled and removed from our jury. Nomination Bunny: As HoH, I have the power to put up two people for eviction. DC and Youngkilled, please take the seats. Try your best in the veto! Veto For today's veto you will be playing... http://www.addictinggames.com/puzzle-games/theimpossiblequiz.jsp You may only attempt it once and you must prove which level you got out on. Take a screenshot of every problem at one live is what I recommend. The person with the most completed level will have a choice. Immunity at any eviction or the power of veto this week. Bunny, DC and Youngkilled22, you have until August 16th, 12:00 pm EST. Good luck. Veto Results We are doing it early :|. However, someone will be put back in the house! Because... Youngkilled22, you have been expelled for not participating in 3 consecutive challenges. Who should be back? BigBadRomance AnimationStuff11 Episode 6 Nomination Ceremony Please send me your nominations. Bunny will be HoH due to Youngkilled's expulsion. She never got to get the full HoH experience :P Nomination Ceremony Bunny- I have the power to nominate two players for eviction. The first houseguest I have nominate is... Turns key to show DC Hooke's face The next houseguest I have nominated is... Turns key to show Kian's face I have nominated you Kian, and you DC. Veto For today's veto you will be playing... SurvivorJD's most addicting challenge, cookie clicker! When you have your satisfaction with your score, send it to my email. You have 24 hours. BTW, I'm so sorry. From now on, only the HoH, and the two nominees will participate in the veto. Good luck! http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/ You will waste a lot of your time. But this is the veto. Do it anyway. I recommend eating and listening to music while doing the veto. Return But for now, please welcome back to the house... BigBadRomance!!! Congrats, you are back in the game! Veto Results The winner of the veto is... Kian with over 100000 cookies! kian tell me who you will use the veto on. you or dc. thank you. Veto Ceremony Kian- I have chosen to use the veto on.... myself. Please name a replacement nominee Bunny. Update "At the start of this week (before youngkilled was expelled) , I had a completely different idea on who I wanted out the door during my time as HoH. However, a couple days ago I found out that one of my closest allies and good friends on the wikia was playing me and some of my other allies. So that's why Minifigureman11, please take a seat. Please don't take this personal in any way, you are a very good friend on the wiki, but you can't trust double-crossers in the game of Big Brother. I wish the best of luck to you." Please send me who you would like to evict. Eviction Results So BigBadRomance and KianJustDanceLover never voted and both receive 1 strike. But Cav voted. By a vote of 1-0... DC Hooke... You are safe which means Minifigureman11, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house. Episode 7 HoH For today's HoH, you will be making fanmades! It can be a gameplay, something to tribute to this, or a memory wall. :P The winner will nominate and we will go to the veto. Good luck Houseguests! HoH Results MikeyRocks did not submit so he gets a strike. Kian was excused. However, the head of household is... Cavmaster! Please nominate now lol. Here are his submissions :) His theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=slwg-QnCWHQ Nomination Ceremony Cav- I have the power to nominate two houseguests for eviction. The first houseguest I have nominated is... BigBadRomance pops up on the memory wall. The next houseguest I've nominated is... MikeyRocks33 pops up on the memory wall. I have nominated you BigBadRomance, and you MikeyRocks33. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. Veto For today's veto, you will be making a persuasive essay on your favorite Gamescon JD2016 song. :) The winner will get the power of the veto. This one should be done in the comments. Good luck houseguests. Veto Results I chose the person who I felt had the best essay :P. The winner of the power of veto is... BigBadRomance! Please email me who you will use the veto on! Eviction BBR- I have the power to veto one of the nominations so I decided to use... the power of veto on... MikeyRocks33. Cavmaster, please name a replacement nominee. Replacement Nomminee Sorry but I'm lazy. Cav has named Kian the replacement nominee. Bunny and Mikey, plz email me your eviction votes? Time For A Twist So it's a tie vote right now and I'm starting to get busy with school. So guess what? A DOUBLE EVICTION. We will have the current HoH, Mikey vote. However, I was dumb and misplaced names. So BBR, the fate is in your hands. This person will be the victim. The person evicted however, will get to... evict a houseguest of your choice. I would have you choose wisely BBR. If you don't, you could leave now. Cast now bbr! Eviction By a poll vote of 5-3-1 BBR... you are safe with 3 votes. Kian... you are safe... just kidding you're evicted from the BB House. Episode 8 HoH http://worldofsolitaire.com/ The person with the lowest amount of time wins and yada yada yada. Twist Do the challenge first of all lol. Second of all, it's a double eviction. The winner of the challenge will choose 1 person to not evict. :) Just trying to get by this quicker. BTW, no one has done the challenge as of 8:40 pm est. The first one to complete the challenge now is the new hoh so yeah. Take note that there will be 3 people left. That's because there will be a final HoH like normal. BTW, I've only watched BB16 and BB17 so don't judge lol. Results Bunny submitted first so she gets a spot in the final 3! Please eliminate two people from the game :). Eviction Bunny- The first person I choose to evict is.... ... ... ... BigBadRomance We have just never talked about game, I loved playing with you! The second person I choose to evict is... ... ... ... MikeyRocks33 You are the most fabulous person ever and it breaks my heart to evict you, but I had no other choice. I loved playing with you. Please pack up and join the jury house. Episode 9!!!!!! Final HoH It's time for the final HoH! Bunny, as outgoing HoH, you... are going to be participating anyway. For today's challenge we will be making... fanmade just dance choreographies! You have to try your best. The person with the best one will first put it in the comments. They will also choose one person to take with them to the final! The picture fanamdes :P Good luck, final 3! Results And the winner is... Cavmaster! You have made your way to the final 2 and will get to plead to the jury! Please cast your vote to evict by PM! Eviction "So I have made deals with the two people left in this house, and they were both my final three alliance. And I need to let everyone know that when I first walked in this house, I was in a big alliance with Minifigureman, Bunny, JD30, Mikey and Youngkilled. Our top three targets were AnimationStuff11, Kian, and no other then DC. But then I started a mini alliance with Bunny and minifigure. Sadly, Minifigure tried to play us so we decided to evict him, and then we alligned with DC, Bunny did it as instinct, and I did it as a safe game move. We evicted Kian, and they were the last target that we took out together. But I realize my whole game that there is one person that I think should go to the final two with me. And it kills me, but I have to do this for me and Bunny's game, DC, I have decided to evict you." Sorry but Dc, you are the last member of the jury. Now this is the jury call. Vote for your winner!!!!! Cav or Bunny. Please make your speeches! WINNER It's time to reveal the winner. I am only counting 4 jury votes I got. First vote is for... Cav! Second for... Bunny! Third for... Bunny! The winner of JDBB is Bunnylove14!!!! Congrats you get nothing! Thanks everyone for playing. However, plans to make a season will be soon. Applications will be up today! It will be have newbies and half returnees so please apply. However, Youngkilled, unfortunately, you can not apply due to an expulsion. Sorry lol. Category:Blog posts